El Primer Rostro Plateado
by Yuri18 y Tsuki500
Summary: Una Historia que narra el origen de las mujeres guerrero, como creo que pudo haber sido. One Shot. También va a haber una pequeña sorpresa al final ;-D ¡Lean y dejen Reviews por favor!


**El Primer Rostro Plateado**

_**N/A: ¡Hola! soy Yuri18 y esta es una pequeña idea que se me ocurrió después de un sueño que tuve.**_

_**¿Nunca se preguntaron de donde salieron las "mujeres guerrero" de Saint Seiya, si en los tiempos de la antigua Grecia las mujeres no tenían permitido pelear? ¡Es más ni siquiera tenían permitido votar! Pues aquí esta mi versión del porque.**_

_**¡Espero que lo disfruten!**_

_**Disclaimer: El mundo de Saint Seiya no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes. Pertenecen al autor Masami Kurumada.**_

Una joven caminaba por las calles de la ciudad de Atenas, su vestido que una vez había sido blanco, ahora estaba desvaído por el uso y los constantes lavados, este se pegaba a su cuerpo mientras enfrentaba orgullosa el viento que solo se levanta con las tormentas de verano, tan repentinas como terribles. Parpadeó y puso su brazo como escudo para proteger sus ojos del viento.

Alexia era una joven hermosa, tenía una larga melena castaña que llegaba a sus caderas, ojos almendrados y un rostro tan bello que hechizaba a los hombres que la veían. Sin embargo la belleza por la que los hombres suspiraban y que las otras jóvenes envidiaban no ayudaban a Alexia. Por el contrarío la ponía en un estado de indefensión que aborrecía.

Había quedado sola en el mundo demasiado pronto, tenía dieciséis años y sus padres habían muerto cuando volvían de comerciar en las grandes ciudades, los habían asesinado y abandonado en un costado del camino, dejándola a ella y a su pequeño hermano Axel completamente solos y a merced del mundo.

La fortuna que los había acompañado durante toda su vida se había desvanecido como el polvo que ahora arrastraba el viento y que se metía en sus sandalias desgastadas, como una burla de los dioses.

Apretó contra su pecho la pequeña bolsa que sostenía en su otro brazo ¡No soltaría esa bolsa ni aunque Zeus mismo se lo ordenara! ¡Había trabajado muy duro para conseguir esa comida para Axel!

Esa era su única preocupación en la vida… su hermano pequeño. Muchos hombres habían pensado que ahora sola y sin fortuna, se arrojaría en los brazos del primero que llegara con unas monedas de más ¡Incluso los supuestos amigos de su padre habían intentado cortejarla! Sacudió la cabeza con enojo, más bien comprarla como si de una esclava se tratara… quizás se lo hubiera pensado… por mucho que odiara eso, las noches sin comer eran largas… si no fuera porque nadie quería que llevara a Axel con ella.

_No quiero casarme con tu hermanito, solo contigo. – le había dicho uno de esos hombres altaneramente.

_Entonces te iras solo. – le dijo Alexia con un tono que conseguía ser orgulloso de cierta forma y le cerró la puerta de su casa vacía en la cara.

¿Qué más podía hacer?... No pensaba rezar a los dioses por salvación, conocía por las leyendas los apetitos de los dioses masculinos… no necesitaba esa clase de atención… se abriría camino por si sola. Incluso si eso significaba arrancar ramas espinosas con sus manos y sangrar… por Axel… por su única familia lo haría sin dudarlo.

Algo que la había caracterizado toda su vida eran su determinación y su orgullo, de haber sido un hombre habría sido la sucesora de su padre, pero los dioses le habían jugado una mala pasada al nacer…

Abrió la puerta y lucho contra el viento para cerrarla.

_ ¡Alexia ya llegaste! – apenas alcanzó a darse vuelta cuando un pequeño cuerpo choco contra el suyo, sonrió con ternura y se arrodillo para rodear al pequeño con sus brazos.

_Claro que ya llegué ¿Me extrañaste?

_Sí… ¿Por qué siempre te vas y me dejas solo? – unos enormes ojos almendrados la miraron acusadoramente. Alexia sintió esas palabras como si fueran un golpe físico, su sonrisa se desvaneció un momento. Odiaba dejar a Axel solo en la casa vacía pero no tenía remedio.

_Porque ahora tengo que trabajar. – le respondió suavemente apartándose para verlo bien ¡Que orgullo y cariño sentía al verlo! Acaba de cumplir seis años pero ya se veía que iba a ser un joven fuerte y apuesto, su carita infantil era muy bonita y delicada, sus ojos algo caídos le daban una expresión aun más ingenua, a diferencia de ella tenía el cabello dorado y rebelde (posiblemente porque se parecía más a su madre que ella) que le caía por toda la frente, sus brazos y piernas eran fuertes de tanto jugar y correr por toda la casa, y ella se iba a ocupar de que ni el hambre ni algún tipo de enfermedad le quitaran eso, iba a cuidar de él y a enseñarle todo lo que pudiera hasta que fuera lo bastante mayor como para cuidar de si mismo. Ese era su deber como hermana mayor… y por el cariño que le tenía.

_ ¿Tienes que trabajar porqué Mamá y Papá no están? – le preguntó Alex. Esa era otra razón por la cual estaba orgullosa de él, su hermano podía ser joven pero, al igual que ella, tenía cerebro.

_Sí. Pero ya no pienses en eso ¡Mira lo que traje para comer! – le dijo con una sonrisa mostrándole la bolsa.

_ ¿¡Que trajiste? ¿Qué trajiste?! – toda preocupación quedo olvidada por el momento, mientras los dos iban a comer juntos.

Solo un miedo mantenía a la muchacha despierta en la noche, incapaz de conciliar el sueño… los hombres del santuario vendrían pronto… Axel era un buen material para el santuario, pero el entrenamiento por el cual los niños tenían que pasar era conocido por ser brutal. Para despertar su cosmo y aprender a controlarlo los pequeños tenían que pasar por todo tipo de esfuerzos físicos… que solo iban haciéndose peor… claro el resultado era indiscutible, los niños se transformaban en jóvenes y hombres de una fuerza extraordinaria capases de abrir el cielo con sus puños y de crear un abismo con una patada… se suponía que era un honor servir a la bondadosa Athena y… morir por ella y por la humanidad de ser necesario… pero ella no quería que su tierno hermanito, que disfrutaba del sol, de la naturaleza, de jugar y correr tras las aves, tuviera que pasar por todo eso para, quizás, morir antes de haber sido capaz siquiera de formar su propia familia.

Dio vueltas en la cama tratando de convencerse de que, incluso si los hombres del santuario venían, ella escondería a Axel hasta que se fueran y entonces todo estaría bien. El sonido de un trueno la sorprendió Zeus debía de estar enfadado para que hubiese semejante tormenta…

Sintió un cuerpo pequeño meterse en su cama y cubrirse con sus mantas.

_Axel… ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó quitando las sabanas para verle el rostro.

_Tengo miedo… ¿Puedo quedarme contigo? – el rostro de Axel reflejaba todo el miedo que sentía. Alexia sonrió.

_De acuerdo pero solo por hoy ¿De acuerdo?

_Sí.

Estuvieron en silencio un momento…

_Alex… - Así era como él la llamaba.

_ ¿Si…?

_Siempre vas a estar para cuidarme… ¿Verdad? No como Papá y Mamá – el miedo que había en su voz era incluso mayor que el provocado por los truenos.

_Sí Axel… te lo prometo, yo no me iré a ninguna parte sin ti. – Axel la abrazó y ambos se durmieron.

Así pasaron los días…

Alexia volvía del mercado con una sonrisa, ese día había conseguido manzanas, las favoritas de Axel cuando escucho a unas mujeres hablando cerca de su casa.

_ ¿Los viste? – le preguntó una joven a una mujer anciana.

_Sí, son mensajeros del santuario, escuché que vienen a buscar niños fuertes para convertirlos en caballeros o soldados.

_Ya se estaban tardando – dijo la otra con fastidio – ¡Si hay que ver cuantos callejeros hay! ¡Parecen una plaga! – Chasqueó su lengua con desaprobación – al menos así hacen algo útil en vez de pedir limosna.

El grito desesperado de un niño resonó en la calle.

_Ahí se llevan a uno. – Comentó la joven, estirando el cuello como si así pudiera ver al niño.

_ ¡SUELTENME! ¡QUIERO VER A MI HERMANA! – Gritó el pequeño.

Alexia sintió como su corazón se hundía en su pecho al dar el primer paso. Dejó caer las manzanas mientras corría empujando a la gente... parecía como si el mar de gente no hiciera más que crecer y crecer, sin importar cuanto empujara o cuanto corriera, no parecía llegar nunca. Pudo ver con desesperación como una carreta con varios niños se alejaba, solo uno lloraba… un pequeño de cabellos dorados.

_ ¡AXEL! – Gritó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y apartando de un empujón a un hombre ¡Al fin tenía el camino libre!

Al escuchar el grito desesperado de su hermana Axel levanto la cabeza de repente e intentó bajar de la carreta, pero fue fuertemente sujetado por dos hombres.

_ ¡ALEXIA! – los ojos del pequeño estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Alexia corrió tan rápido como podía hacia su hermanito, al que ahora le arrebataban, la desesperación aleteaba dentro de su pecho anulando cualquier pensamiento, salvo el de alcanzarlo. Estiró la mano como si de esa forma fuera capaz de alcanzarlo… que no se lo quitaran… al él no… ya había perdido a sus padres… ¡Que no le quitaran su hermanito también!

Tropezó con una piedra y se cayó, pudo saborear la sangre en su boca al caer, se incorporo llena de polvo y estiro la mano una vez más viendo la carreta fuera de su alcance. Un grito agónico escapo de sus labios mientras las lágrimas abrían surcos en la tierra de su rostro como si de ríos se tratase.

_ ¡AXEEEEEEL!

La carreta se perdió entre la multitud, ya fuera de su alcance... ya estaba… se lo habían llevado… sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho. Se abrazó las rodillas y se quedo allí en medio de la calle, sin importarle las personas que al pasar junto a ella la miraban como si… como si…

_Como si me hubiera quedado sola en el mundo… – murmuró para si misma, levantándose.

Su vestido manchado de polvo ondeaba en la brisa mientras Alexia tomaba una decisión que podía costarle muy caro…

Iría al Santuario…

* * *

Le tomó días el llegar al santuario, imaginaba que la carreta había llegado mucho antes, pero al no tener dinero, o caballos, no le quedaba otra que caminar hasta el Santuario. Y lo hizo, aunque le salieron ampollas en los pies y al final caía rendida bajo cualquier árbol. Finalmente había llegado… a la entrada. Tenía que dar un rodeo a través de unos feos acantilados para llegar al interior… el camino era peligroso pero tenía que recorrerlo, si al menos podía ver que Axel estaba a cargo de un maestro bondadoso, podría irse en paz… una vez allí ya no tenía forma de sacarlo… pero al menos quería verlo y despedirse de él apropiadamente… era lo menos que podía hacer…

Con esto en mente avanzó sujetándose de las paredes del acantilado y apoyando sus pies con cuidado, se lastimo las manos al sujetarse con tanta fuerza de las rocas afiladas, pero tenía que continuar, sentía los pequeños fragmentos de rocas desprenderse bajo sus sandalias, preguntándose cuando daría un mal paso que la enviaría al olvido. Pero eso nunca ocurrió. Parecía que algún dios había decidido echarle una mano y evitar que cayera. Cuando al fin escalo las rocas pudo ver el Santuario extendiéndose frente a ella y más lejos… las doce casas, donde la propia Athena residía.

Comenzó a caminar sin estar muy segura de hacía donde dirigirse. Escuchó ruidos lejanos y decidió ir hacia allí.

Al acercarse más, distinguió las voces de niños y adultos entremezclándose.

Observó escondida entre las rocas como un grupo de cinco hombres dirigían y entrenaban a un grupo de seis niños, los dos mayores tendrían nueve o diez años el resto tendrían seis o siete años… era obvio… maestros y estudiantes. El campo era enorme y había una gran distancia entre cada par.

Los niños estaban cumpliendo con diversos ejercicios, abdominales y correr entre los más normales, salvo por la asombrosa cantidad (escucho a un niño contar "mil vueltas"… los mayores partían rocas con los puños… abrió los ojos de par en par, asombrada por lo que acababa de ver ¡Tenían como mucho diez años y ya podían romperle todos los huesos del cuerpo con extrema facilidad! Meneo la cabeza tratando de despejarse. No había ido allí por eso, tenía que ver a Axel.

Como si lo hubiera invocado escuchó.

_ ¡Levántate mocoso, aun no has terminado! – un hombre vestido con un traje de entrenamiento gris le gritaba a un niño rubio, cuyo traje se veía marrón a causa del polvo. El pequeño estaba arrodillado en el suelo, luchando por respirar.

_Y…a n-n-no… puedo… m-m-más… – el niño musitó entre jadeos. Cuando levantó su carita Alexia reconoció inmediatamente a su hermano.

_ ¡Te dije que te levantes! – el hombre abofeteó a Axel con tanta fuerza que el niño cayó al suelo.

Alexia perdió los estribos… ese hombre se había atrevido a golpear a Axel... tomó una roca y salio de su escondite.

_ ¡Déjalo en paz! – gritó arrojándole la piedra con fuerza en la cabeza. El hombre se dio vuelta sorprendido y la piedra le dio en la frente, lastimándolo justo arriba de la ceja derecha, se puso una mano en la frente lastimada con una mueca de dolor. Alexia corrió junto a su hermano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

_ ¡Hermana! – Axel se aferró a ella con fuerza sollozando, para luego apartarse y mirar bien a su hermana ¡Que cambiada estaba! Pero no tuvo tiempo de decirlo porque su maestro la agarró fuertemente del brazo derecho y la giró hacía él bruscamente.

_ ¡¿Quién te crees que eres mocosa insolente?! – bramó retorciéndole el brazo esperando escuchar un grito… que nunca llego, aunque Alexia no había conocido semejante dolor en toda su vida no iba a darle el gusto. Tenía su rostro a apenas unos centímetros del de aquel hombre. Este tenía la mandíbula cuadrada y ojos pequeños y mezquinos de color café, su cabello negro estaba recogido en una coleta en su nuca que le llegaba a los hombros y su expresión era una mascara de ira, empeorada por la sangre que chorreaba de la herida abierta por la piedra. Alexia lo miro con repugnancia y, a pesar del dolor, no soltó ni una lágrima ni suplica que la soltara en ningún momento. Es más una ligera sonrisa curvó sus labios. Hizo un movimiento con el brazo izquierdo como si fuera a darle un puñetazo, el hombre sonrió cruelmente y la aferró por la muñeca doblándola.

_Te salió mal el truco. – dijo satisfecho… claro eso antes de que un fuerte cabezazo lo aturdiera. Alexia aprovecho su aturdimiento para liberarse y tomar la mano de su hermanito. Cuando intentó correr vio que unos hombres le cerraban el paso… imposible no saldría de allí.

También escucho risas… los otros entrenadores se reían del sujeto. Alexia escudo a Alex tras de sí, el hombre se recupero y la miro con rabia, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Alexia habló con voz orgullosa y firme.

_Mi nombre es Alexia y este niño al cual golpeaste es mi hermano menor. Vengo a llevármelo de vuelta a casa. – ahora si se habían quedado callados. Alexia sabía que su apariencia era patética, su vestido se había desgarrado en diferentes partes por encima de sus rodillas y había terminado por desgarrarlo del todo dejándolo de ese largo, además de eso estaba manchado de polvo y pasto por todas partes, y su cabello estaba revuelto por el viento, lo alisó con la mano, ignorando el dolor de sus dedos lacerados. Solo su rostro seguía tan hermoso como siempre, incluso manchado de tierra, mostraba el orgullo de alguien que no se rendía ante nada ni nadie.

_Le has faltado el respeto a un caballero de Athena ¿Lo sabías pendeja? – dijo el hombre con una voz que destilaba veneno.

_Ya cállate Debrás. – un hombre joven castaño y de ojos azules le espetó – solo estás enfadado porque te puso en ridículo.

_ ¡Ha entrado en el santuario de Athena sin autorización y ha agredido a un caballero! ¡Esto merece castigo!

_Yo si estoy interesado en saber como llegó aquí. – dijo otro hombre de largo cabello negro y ojos grises y alargados.

_Se ve que no le fue fácil. – apuntó otro hombre, este era rubio y de ojos verdes no sería mayor que ella misma, señalando sus ropas maltratadas y sus manos sangrantes.

_ ¿Cómo pasaste por la entrada? – Preguntó Debrás acercándose y mirándola de arriba abajo, Alexia no hablo – ¿Y bien? ¿Que pasa, se te olvidó como hablar? – dicho esto la abofeteó.

_ ¡Déjala! – Axel gritó a pesar del miedo, pero Alexia apretó su mano para hacerle entender que debía guardar silencio.

_Hay un camino que empieza en los acantilados a la derecha de la entrada, más que un camino es un borde lo bastante ancho como para apoyar los pies, me aferré a las rocas y bordeé el lugar hasta que pude subir. – respondió simplemente, notaba el gusto a sangre en la boca y sentía el liquido caliente correr desde el borde de su labio hasta su barbilla. Se limpio con el dorso de la otra mano.

Debrás levantó el brazo para golpearla una vez más, pero alguien le agarró la muñeca.

_Suficiente. – un hombre joven de cabello rojo y ojos violetas, dijo alzando apenas la voz, su rostro era amable y delicado de forma varonil, mechones rebeldes enmarcaban su rostro, vestía un traje de entrenamiento verde claro y era más alto que Debrás, al cual le llevaba al menos una cabeza. – Que el patriarca sea quien decida que hacer con ella.

_ ¡El patriarca tiene cosas más importantes que hacer! ¡Yo me ocuparé de esto! ¡Piérdete Zorei! – protestó Debrás tratando de liberar su mano.

_Esta joven, entró al santuario sin nuestro conocimiento y te agredió… eso es importante ¿O no? – replico Zorei con una sonrisa de satisfacción. – la llevaremos y que él con su sabiduría decida que hacer con ella. Hasta entonces… guarda tus puños. – esto ultimo lo dijo casi como si fuera una advertencia.

* * *

El ascenso les había tomado mucho tiempo, habían enviado a Axel con los demás estudiantes.

Finalmente estuvieron frente al patriarca… Alexia estaba rendida de cansancio, pero se negó a sentarse en el único lugar que podía hacerlo: el suelo.

Se quedo allí erguida mientras Debrás contaba lo ocurrido. Tanto él como los demás caballeros estaban arrodillados frente al patriarca. Le era imposible saber lo que el este estaba pensando, pues ocultaba su rostro tras una mascara… pero, la forma en la que Debrás estaba narrando los hecho no era nada favorable…

Cuando este termino de narrar su versión (curiosamente había omitido el hecho de que había golpeado a Axel) el patriarca se dirigió a Alexia.

_ ¿Realmente hiciste todo de lo que se te acusa? – por su voz Alexia supo que ese hombre era algo mayor, aunque no sabía exactamente cuanto, pero al menos no había agresión de su parte.

_Sí, señor. Pero lo hice por un motivo. – Alexia le habló con respeto, pero no había nada suplicante en su voz ni en su rostro, no pedía disculpas, solo comprensión si querían otorgársela. – Mis padres murieron… fueron asesinados, desde entonces he estado trabajando para cuidar de mi hermano pequeño, hace varios días cuando volvía a mi casa después de hacer las compras… pude ver como arrastraban a mi hermano Axel fuera de mi casa para traerlo aquí. – Miró al patriarca con dolor y ultraje reflejados en su rostro – ¡Mis padres murieron y me arrebatan a mi única familia! Mi hermano estaba gritando que lo soltaran ¡Los perseguí y me dejaron tirada en el camino! – la mascara del patriarca no reflejaba nada, era casi como hablar con la pared, pero aún así continuó – No podía dejarlo así… por eso vine… solo quería ver a mi hermano una vez más, despedirme de él como era debido… pero cuando vi a ese hombre golpeándolo… no pude soportarlo… Así que hice lo que ya le contaron, con respecto a como entré me escabullí y tomé un camino que empieza en los acantilados a la derecha de la entrada, más que un camino es un borde lo bastante ancho como para apoyar los pies, me aferré a las rocas y bordeé el lugar hasta que pude subir. Quiero que me permitan llevarme a mi hermano a casa, somos huérfanos pero aún así…

_ ¿Qué te paso en el rostro? – preguntó el patriarca, notando su labio partido.

_...

_Debrás la golpeó, señor. – respondió Zorei al ver que Alexia no decía nada.

_Ya veo… lamento el trato que te han dado aquí y puedo asegurarte que Debrás será sancionado por su comportamiento… pero me temo que no puedes llevarte a tu hermano, es ley que una vez un niño comienza su entrenamiento, no renuncie a menos que su cuerpo no resista. Lo siento mucho. Por supuesto puedes marcharte del Santuario sin castigo alguno. El error fue de otros.

El corazón de Alexia se hundió en su pecho y sintió como si la hubiesen golpeado, la pena que su rostro expresaba era demasiada, por única vez Alexia hizo algo que nunca había hecho en su vida.

Se arrodilló frente al patriarca y unió sus manos en una suplica.

_Se lo ruego, si no puedo llevármelo, permítame quedarme y entrenar junto a él. – el patriarca y los caballeros se quedaron en silencio por un momento demasiado sorprendidos como para decir nada.

Era lo único que se le ocurrió, no quería volver a esa casa vacía. Pero no podía simplemente quedarse allí y ver a su hermano sufrir y entrenar solo y luego soportar aquellas esperas interminables de la guerra… no si su hermano iba a pelear, entonces ella estaría a su lado.

_Imposible. – le respondió el patriarca.

_ ¡Por favor! ¡Es mi deber como hermana mayor el estar a su lado… lo prometí! – sus ojos se estaban anegando en lágrimas de desesperación, pero se negó a llorarlas.

_ ¡Deja de insistir! El patriarca ha dado una orden ¡Ahora lárgate y estate agradecida de no haber recibido castigo! – Le gritó Debrás tomándola rudamente del brazo para sacarla de allí.

_Alto. – una voz femenina comandó. Todos miraron detrás del patriarca.

Allí una mujer de largo cabello morado caminaba hacía ellos. Usaba joyas de oro y plata y sostenía un báculo en la mano derecha.

_ ¡Athena! – Debrás la forzó a arrodillarse nuevamente. La diosa los miró a todos y cada uno de ellos.

_Suéltala Debrás, quiero verla de cerca. – dijo Athena.

Debrás la soltó de inmediato Alexia estaba algo desorientada ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora?

Athena camino hasta ella, era más alta, pero no mucho mayor… al menos en apariencia. Le sonrío amablemente y tomó sus manos, examinando sus uñas partidas y sus recientes heridas, también pareció notar los callos que se habían formado en ellas de tanto trabajar recientemente. Alexia podía sentir un aura calida emanar de la mujer.

_ ¿Por qué quieres entrenar junto a tu hermano? ¿Te das cuenta de que así te estarías declarando como mi guerrera, de que tendrías que participar en las guerras de los dioses? – le pregunto mirándola a los ojos, los ojos de Athena demostraban una preocupación que solo su madre le había mostrado antes… y eran tan calidos como esa aura… su cosmo.

_Prometí que jamás me iría a ninguna parte sin él, que lo cuidaría. Quiero a mi hermano, quiero estar junto a él mientras crece y ver en que tipo de hombre se convierte, quiero, si él pelea, pelear a su lado. Estar ahí como siempre lo estuve… incluso si eso significa luchar las batallas de los dioses.

_Mi señora… – Debrás hablo, Athena soltó las manos de Alexia y miró a Debrás dándole permiso para continuar. – no sería honorable, cualquier enemigo se apiadaría de semejante rostro, si comenzamos a tener mujeres en nuestras filas abogando por piedad y enseñando rostros llorosos. Perderemos el respeto de los otros dioses.

Alexia le dirigió a Debrás una mirada cargada de odio.

_Entonces cubriré mi rostro. Así no tendrán nada de que compadecerse. Entenderán que seré su igual en la batalla y aprenderán a temer mi puño, en lugar de sentir piedad. – dijo Alexia, Athena la miró y vio en sus ojos el fuego y la determinación de un hombre… incluso vio su cosmo que comenzaba a florecer. Detuvo la replica de Debrás con un gesto de su mano. – Si me permite esto, será un honor luchar por usted junto a mi hermano. – Añadió Alexia.

_Que así sea. Usaras una mascara de plata como prueba de tu juramento. – Athena tomó sus manos una vez más – mandaré a forjar las ultimas armaduras que completaran las ochenta y ocho constelaciones del cielo, tu llevaras una, la que te elija como portadora – y añadió mirando sus manos heridas – Si alguien puede soportar tanto dolor por amor, será un caballero digno de Athena.

Los ojos de Alexia se llenaron de Lágrimas de gratitud, pero esta vez las dejo resbalar por su rostro y las palabras que pronunció salieron directo de su corazón.

_Juró de ahora en más que lucharé por usted y que jamás le fallaré, le Juró lealtad como mi única diosa y… le agradezco desde el fondo de mi alma que me permita cumplir con mi promesa.

Alexia se transformo en la primera mujer guerrero y su armadura fue el Águila, su hermano se transformo en el caballero de oro de Escorpio y Alexia mantuvo su promesa hasta el final de sus días.

FIN

_**El niño cerró el libro… esa había sido una gran historia. Cerró el libro y se estiro tranquilamente, cuando la puerta se abrió.**_

_**_ ¡Maestra Marin! – Seiya se apresuró a sentarse derecho y volvió a abrir el libro, fingiendo que era un buen estudiante. – Maestra ¿Sabía que la primer mujer guerrero también llevaba la armadura del Águila?**_

_**_Sí, Seiya. ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Marin cerrando la puerta.**_

_**_ ¡Lo acabo de leer! – exclamó el mucho contento.**_

_**_ ¿Y que pasó con el texto que te encargué leer antes de irme? – pregunto Marin parándose frente al pupitre del chico cruzándose de brazos de forma reprobatoria.**_

_**Seiya puso las manos tras su cabeza en una pose despreocupada y resopló ¿Por qué su maestra tenía que ser taaaaaaan estricta?**_

_**_Es que era muy aburrido. – Se quejó – creí que me iba a quedar dormido.**_

_**_ ¿Así? – oh oh. Ese tono dulce su maestra solo lo utilizaba a la hora de ponerle un castigo – Bien, ya que ese texto, que podría salvarte la vida el día de mañana, era tan aburrido. Esta tarde le añadiremos otras tres vueltas a tu recorrido del santuario.**_

_**_ ¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?! – Seiya se veía como si le hubieran dicho que el mundo se iba a acabar, bueno teniendo en cuenta que ahora tenía que correr ocho vueltas alrededor del santuario, en vez de cinco ¿Quién podía culparlo?**_

* * *

_**N/A: Espero que les haya gustado, si es así los invito a leer mi otro fic "Recuerdos del Halcón" cuyos protagonistas son los caballeros dorados. (Si lo sé auto-propaganda sin una pizca de vergüenza jajajajaja X-D)**_

_**En fin eso es todo por ahora.**_

_**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
